With the improvement of living standards, the life philosophy of being distinctive, fashionable, healthy, and environmentally friendly becomes popular, and fashionable and environmentally friendly articles for daily use and motorized vehicles are favored by more and more people. The Motorized Vehicles evolve from being only a means of transport to being a symbol of a fashionable and healthy lifestyle, and are a means for practicing environmental protection. Foldable Motorized Vehicle saves storage room and is easy to carry. The actual size of a folded motorized vehicle is dramatically reduced, making it possible to carry it up and down stairs, into and out of an elevator, into a bus or metro train. Furthermore, the Foldable Motorized Vehicle has a good appearance, and shows exquisite workmanship, thereby making it top choice of fashionable people.
However, in a conventional foldable vehicle, building a foldable frame is the key to making a functional foldable motorized vehicle. The foldable frame has a complex structure. making both folding and unfolding complicated and slow. The foldable frame should be designed so that after the frame is folded, the motorized vehicle is compact, small in size, light in weight, and strong enough to sustain folding and unfolding actions. Therefore, a novel foldable frame structure that is convenient to fold and unfold, of a more compact structure after being folded, small in size, light in weight, and convenient to carry becomes a new direction of research.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.